The Ambush
by avacotto
Summary: A farewell of sorts to the wonderful Carrie Fisher and her character Princess/General Leia Organa. One shot WARNING! Emotional


After the death of her husband, at the hands of their son, something broke in the General Leia. Unlike when her brother disappeared and her husband abandoned her to her work, she didn't think she could come down from this. The council and resistance were well trained and could handle most affairs without her. She wandered the base sometimes in a daze, but mostly she wouldn't leave her room. Only occasionally would she allow someone entrance.

Everyone was worried about her, but no one was willing to say something in open company. Leia had risked her life, her position, and her family for the resistance, and loosing Han her final straw.

Word came to the resistance of Kylo Ren spotted on a nearby planet. Poe had to act, Finn and Rey headed to the millennium falcon to join the fighters. Already on board sat Leia, looking more determined than the group had ever seen her.

"I need him to face justice." She said matter of factly, as if she wasn't joining a manhunt for her son. Poe, Finn and Rey simply nodded at eachother. They hoped they could find Kylo and stop him from hurting anyone else.

Kylo Ren did not have his usual swagger as he walked through the bazaar of this barren trade stop waste planet. He knew Captain Phasma was nearby, lurking, waiting to spring their trap. The cold captain cared little about using Kylo as bait to catch rebels. She knew they would come. Kylo secretly wished it would be sooner rather than later.

After the initial freedom of killing his father, and the release he felt from the lights hold on him, he felt the force pull more strongly now with regret and sorrow. Kylo looked up and around, looking for someone to be watching him, afraid someone could read his thoughts.

And then he felt it t, the force seemed to tingle around him. "Finally" he breathed to himself. This could only mean they were here, the other wielders of the force, Rey and Finn. He started heading out of the busy bazaar and into the more secluded desert.

He was well into the desert and nearly to the base of the rocky canyons before he realized, he had gone the wrong direction from Phasma and the trap. Little did he know that he was following the force right into the rebellions trap.

Just inside the canyon, a small gathering of rebels waited to spring. Among those watching from above was General Leia. She watched her son continue walking forward, even after he had stopped and looked around. She held her breath, hoping he would look up and notice her, and praying that he wouldn't. Leia noticed Rey equally tense waiting to spring the trap.

Meanwhile at a different rock cliff Captain Phasma and a band of storm troopers made their way to the canyon Kylo Ren was heading for. "Curse that ignorant fool," she muttered under her breath as they scaled the canyons above to continue their ambush plans. "He picked out that canyon, he should remember it."

Below, Kylo Ren put up no fight against the resistance fighters. The led him, handcuffed and disarmed back to their waiting ships. General Leia waited at the bottom of the ramp to the Falcon, which would serve as his prison until they returned to the base where he could be properly held and questioned. It was only fitting that his fathers ship would bring him home.

Every step closer to his mother took every ounce of effort in him. Kylo couldn't look up and face her, not after what he had done, after all he had done. Everything suddenly weighed too much on his shoulders and Kylo stumbled to the ground. Before anyone could react, a single sniper shot rang out, piercing the canyons silence.

Kylo jerked his head up, not behind them to the sound but to his mother in front of him. He noticed the growing flower budding though her chest. The distance between them, he covered in seconds, scrambling on his hands and knees to catch her before she fell.

"No, No!" He cried out, the resistance fighters around them got into positions. Poe took command, ushering pilots back to their ships and to take off immediately, and requesting Finn and Rey help him carry the General and Kylo Ren onto the ship before they were gunned down too. Kylo hardly seemed to notice the group as they carried him up the ramp, he only cared for his mother. He had bundled her coat over the gunshot wound but it was now more red than brown.

Leia's eyes were still open, scrambling frantically to focus on something before they saw the familiarity of the inside of the Falcon. She made a noise more like a coo from a dove than a cry of pain.

Rey had run off to get blankets and medical supplies, Poe was attempting to take off which left Finn in charge of watching Kylo. Rey returned and propped Leia's limp body onto a pile of pillows to make her more comfortable. Kylo still held her close, trying his hardest not to cry.

Leia suddenly seemed to notice him, and reached up to cup his face in her hands. "Ha-Han?" She asked weakly.

Kylo grabber her hand in desperation. "No, ma, it's me. Ky- it's Ben"

"Han" Leia said again, with a smile "I knew you would save me."

"Mom?" Kylo said, choking back a sob.

"I tried" she explained weakly, her body fading.

"I love you!" Kylo openly wept as he confessed to his mother, knowing this would be the end for her.

"I know" she replied, her eyes already closed.

Kylo collapsed hunched over her, neither Finn nor Rey tried to move them. They stayed that way until landing on the rebel planet D'Qar. Poe had radioed ahead so they were the last ship to disembark. The entire base waited at the foot of the ramp as Kylo himself carried his mother down. He had refused and nearly force choked one of the medics who had boarded to take her to the medical wing. Rey had to stop him and allowed him to carry her out.

Kylo Ren descended slowly, and at the bottom of the ramp laid his mother out on the stretcher waiting for her before collapsing to the floor again. This time he was immediately seized by rebel soldiers and escorted to the prison bay.

Poe Finn and Rey exchanged looks before Rey followed Kylo's guards. The rebel base would be a disaster tomorrow, but tonight would be for mourning their Princess and General.

~Rest in peace Carrie Fisher~


End file.
